Undying Love and Affection
by Aven Knight
Summary: My own version of the chronicles of Vladimir todd. I created this! no one else did. Its about a girl named Makessa (Kessa) Michealis and she falls in love with Alexander Knight and complications arise and she begins to doubt their relationship. But fate brought them together and that is what will keep them together. Alexander and Kessa won't let their differences tear them apart.


**Ok hello everyone so i decided to make this because of a fan fic if was reading called There is always a tomorrow and it made me create Kessa and everyone else in this story, i have chapter 2 complete i just need to do some proof reading and fixing and then i'll upload it but i wanna know what you all think NO MEAN COMMENTS! Disclaimer: i do not own the chronicles of vladimir todd but i do own this story. Please read and review! do it or kessa will Drink your blood! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Introduction**

Hello my name is Makessa Michaelis. I'm 15 years old and I'm a vampire. My friends just call me Kessa for short. Let's shed some light on how I became a vampire. My father Sebastian Michaelis is a full blooded vampire by birth. He was a part of a vampire society called, Anastasia. One night my father and his brother Marcus were out feeding and that was when he met my mother Lilith. They were stalking her to feed from her, but when my father cornered her she simply smiled at him and asked if he would walk her home. It was love at first sight. My father left the vampire society because of his love for my mom and 15 years later here I am. I should probably tell you about myself, I'm shy, pale, unpopular girl, with long jet black hair teased out with purple tips, I'm very skinny. My only friend is Luna Kingston and she has soft blonde hair with pink tips, she is the head cheerleader for your school. How we became friends I have no idea but all I know is that people tend to leave me be when I'm with her. In this story I'll show you what it's like to be a vampire and the struggles I face and the heart break that I have to endure.

* * *

**Prologue**

It's the first day of school, I roll out of bed at 6:30am and I walk into the bath room, I tease my hair and I put on my makeup. I walk into my closet and pull out a black skirt and a purple shirt, I put on a black scarf and I add black combat boots to the outfit. Satisfied with my outfit I walk downstairs and sit at the dining room table. My mom places pancakes and my I'm a batty girl mug in front of me and I eat my pancakes with a helping glob of blood and syrup mixed together and a cup of blood that my mom likes to call "tea" so it doesn't sound so disgusting me and dad don't think so but we give mom some leeway being a human and all. I finish my breakfast and make my way to school. I stand in a little cove waiting for Luna. As I wait I watch the entire student body walk into the building, but here I am standing outside of Crown Royal High School home of the knights. As I stand waiting for my best friend the principle and every one of the students looks at me like I'm a walking freak show. I roll my eyes and ignore them, but something catches my eye, stepping out of a black Lexus is Alexander Knight. The new transfer student(might I say he is rather lean, tall dark and handsome) He is the first to notice me out of every one but before he can talk to me Luna appears at my side and we disappear into the building.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Class**

This year Luna and I have separate classes, it feels weird not being with her but we still have lunch and walking home together. I walk into my home room, Mrs. King just looks at me and I take my seat ing the back of the room. Every one fills the seats except for the empty own beside me, just as the door was closing principle Reedman steps in the door and announces Alexander's name and my blood ran cold, he was staring at me, for the first time his chocolate eyes fell on me and I sank into my seat trying to hide. "There is a seat beside Kessa Mr. Knight please take a seat and find something to do until the bell rings." Mrs. King says. He nods and takes the seat beside me. I avoid eye contact and continue sketching my parents under a beautiful cherry blossom tree looking lovely at each other. "Who is that" Alexander asks as he notices my work and comments on it. I don't answer." Wow your really good, is that you? But who is the boy?" he said sincerely asking the question right after he finishes his thought. I looked at him, and gave him a small smile." It's my parents" I say quietly. He smiles "um, I'm Alexander but you knew that, I didn't catch your name when I walked in" he said. I look at my desk, and say very quietly "my name's Kessa". He didn't hear me. "hm?" he said. I speak just above a whisper. "its Kessa my name is Kessa, Makessa Michaelis, but my friends just call me Kessa. He smiles even wider. "Kessa is such a pretty name, um do you mind if I look at your classes, you're the only one to talk to me so far" he says. I hand him my classes and sit quietly as he looks at them, he smiles, I frown, he hands me back my classes and says "We have the same schedule, I hope you don't mind but would you want to walk to class with me?" he asks. I just shake my head not knowing how to answer. It was the first time anyone besides Luna had wanted to walk with me. The bell rings signifying the end of home room. I start for the door and notice Alexander trailing behind me, I pause and look at him, "where do we go first?" I ask. He looks at his classes and says "Mr. Newly" he looks at me, I start towards the stairs and begin my way to the room on the upper level of our school. Everyone stairs at me as we walk pass. I'm use to being stared at but Alexander looked very uncomfortable, so I started a small conversation about meaningless things. "Where did you go to school before here?" I asked. He walks beside me and answers me, "I went to north shore in Texas, It's a lot smaller than here" I smiled (I smiled an actual smile, not the fake one I use all the time.) we arrived at Mr. Newly's class faster than I had thought. I took my seat at the back of the class as always and Alexander sat beside me. When he sat down I could smell his blood, AB positive, my fangs poked slightly farther and I clamped my mouth shut, I reached into my bag and grabbed my water bottle that was red to hid the contents that certainly wasn't water. I drank it carefully so I didn't stain my shirt or my lips. Class started as normal we got our books and some homework, the school day flew by fast, hard to believe it was only the first day. What became even more shocking is what happened next. I got home, my parents thought it was a good idea to move closer to the school so I could get there easily bad idea. I walked onto my porch and saw a moving can across the street then I saw a familiar Lexus parked in the driveway. "No that's impossible it can't be!" I said but then I saw the tall dark haired boy who was very dreamy and extremely cute standing at the end of the driveway. I hurried into my house before he noticed me. My mom greeted me with a kiss and the usual how was your day question, but sadly she didn't stop the conversation there. "Kessa could you take these to the neighbors house and tell them that we would like them to stay for dinner" my mom said smiling and handing me a tray of cookies. I sighed and did as I was told. I slipped on my jacked and shoes and made my way next door and Alexander opened it. He smiled at me and I could hear a voice behind him say "Who's at the door Alex?" a short black haired woman stepped onto the porch and gazed at me in my gothic attire, a short black and purple mini dress black flats and a sweatshirt, she smiled. "Hi I'm Kessa I live across the street, my mom baked these for you and your family and if you wouldn't mind we would like you to come for dinner tonight." I smiled and handed her the cookies. "I'm Rosey Knight and this is my husband Jordan Knight and my eldest son Alexander, we would love to come over for dinner, would you like to come in for some tea?" I smiled and nodded, I was about to follow her when Alexander stopped me. "You could have said you lived next door I would have brought you home" he said looking into my blue eyes. "Considering the circumstances I would advise you to keep your distance, I'm not as popular as you think" I said staring up at him. "Look Lucy, Alex poo has a little girlfriend" the shorter one giggled, "Your right Luke, but she's very pretty she can't be his girlfriend" they disappear and Alexander screams at them "Go annoy someone else you little pests. Sorry those are my little brother and sister, please stay for a little" I bite my lip and contemplate what to do; finally I decide to go in. "Ok just for a bit" I walk in and he follows me. He leads me through a large area I assume is the living room and into the kitchen, his mom already set up some places and had the tea kettle started. I sit down and he sits beside me, his mother is across from me. "Have you lived here before?" she asked me. I nod. "For a while" I said. She smiles "are you in any classes with Alex?" I nod. "All of them actually" he smiles at me, "mom she's the girl I was telling you about" he said staring at me. A faint blush appears and I avert my eyes. His mom places a cup of tea and a cookie in front of me. "thank you" I say as politely as I can. We sit and talk about nothing of importance. "Thank you for the tea and I'll see you at dinner tonight at 6:00." I say while standing. "I'll walk you to the door" Alexander says, I just nod and follow him. "Thanks for stopping by" he said looking at me. I smile "It was fun" I turn to leave but he stops me "do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" he asks. Ii stand there and think it over "Sure" I say then walk out the door. He watches me until I'm on my porch I silently curse at myself why did I just agree to ride with him! I enter my house and go to my room and start my homework, once its finish I begin getting ready for dinner, for some reason I feel the need to impress him.


End file.
